The fine art of (not) watching a movie
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: "I wouldn't want to be kissing Shin-chan to the sound of people getting their heads chopped off or something like that." MidoTaka, PWP. Sequel to Perfect Date, but can be read alone.


**The fine art of (not) watching movies**

"Have you picked a movie yet?" Midorima asked, carrying two glasses of water as he walked into the living room.

Takao chuckled. "Does it really matter? I thought we _weren't going to watch it_ anyway." He replied in a playful tone.

The green-haired giant blushed and almost tripped over his own feet. "W-well yeah but you still have to put something on…" although the point of playing a movie on the TV and then spend the entire 90 minutes making out instead of watching it completely escaped the shooter's imagination, Takao seemed pretty hyped about the idea and he'd decided he'd give his boyfriend a pass just this once.

The Point Guard stood from the couch and kneeled in front of the DVD player, skimming through Midorima's movie collection, picking a box, examining it and putting it back on the shelf.

"I thought it didn't matter which one it was." Midorima observed, slightly confused by how much Takao seemed to be thinking through this.

The Hawk Eye picked another box from the shelf. "Well, yeah, but you still want something with the right mood. I wouldn't want to be kissing Shin-chan to the sound of people getting their heads chopped off or something like that." He explained, putting a disc on the player and turning the TV on.

The explanation did make at least a little bit of sense to Midorima, but it still begged the question of why it was necessary to play a movie in the background if they were just going to kiss (and maybe some other stuff too). He ultimately decided to shrug it off. Takao always went out his way to accommodate Midorima's eccentricities; giving in to one of his boyfriend's whims wouldn't kill him. And, much as he hated to admit it, he was getting kind of excited about the idea.

The screen lit up and the opening credits started to roll. Midorima felt a light tug on his wrist and turned to see Takao already sprawled on the couch with a doggish grin all over his face.

"C'mere, I promise I won't bite… too much."

The Shooting Guard couldn't help a small chuckle at his boyfriend's cheesy attempts at seduction, but he complied nonetheless and sat beside him. Takao shifted so that his head was laid on Midorima's chest and he hummed contentedly, tracing the green-haired boy's pectorals through the clothes with one finger.

Midorima gulped and tried not to look down at Takao's satisfied face. The movie had been going for five or so minutes now and the ace didn't know what to make of the situation. Was he supposed to initiate something? He didn't have the first clue of how to go about this, so he'd kind of hoped Takao would take the lead, but the shorter boy seemed content enough with where he was. Midorima surrounded his waist with one arm and allowed his hand to wander, one finger teasingly lifting the hem of Takao's shirt to get a feel of skin.

Takao giggled. "Shin-chan's a natural at this." He shifted again, burying his face in Midorima's neck and nibbling at the skin playfully as his hands found their way inside the shooter's shirt.

Shintarou's face grew hot and his throat dried up. He let out a low groan when he felt Takao kissing one of his soft spots, right below his jaw line and ventured a little further, pushing the shorter boy's shirt upwards to reveal milky skin and taut muscles. His other hand grabbed Takao's head and buried itself in his thick black hair. When the shorter boy's mouth latched onto his skin, shamelessly intending to leave a visible mark, Midorima pulled him away and crashed their lips together, the room's temperature rising at a dangerously high speed. Takao's lips parted compliantly, allowing Midorima's tongue to explore familiar territory and he moaned into the kiss, already feeling their clothes getting in the way.

Takao pulled away abruptly, giving Midorima the chance to appreciate how attractive he looked, his face flushed red, his dark hair messy and disheveled, his clear eyes glazed with desire and his lips slightly parted, panting.

"We gotta slow down a bit, the guy hasn't even met the girl yet." Takao commented, trying to conceal his own neediness, with little success. Even with all their clothes on, Midorima could tell the shorter boy was already half hard.

It took him a moment to understand what his boyfriend was talking about. He took a sideways glance at the screen. He'd almost forgotten they were supposedly watching a movie, and just now did he realize that Takao had picked one of his sister's chick flicks. He looked back at Takao quizzically. This activity just kept becoming more and more confusing, and when he was starting to enjoy it too.

"It'd be a waste if we finish too quickly, we'd have to watch the second half of the movie without any clue of what the first one was about. This kind of movie is perfect because it has a predictable sequence of events, so it helps keeping a good pace instead of going too fast. I mean, the whole point is to have fun for as long as possible, I don't want to rush it now that I finally convinced you about it."

Midorima blinked perplexed. Takao said all of that with great conviction, as if he were explaining one of the grand truths of the universe, but in Midorima's ears, it didn't make the smallest ounce of sense. He turned back to the screen to see the guy and the girl having their meeting of fate and smiled remembering his own fateful meeting with the beautiful boy who… was very, very busy removing his shirt.

Oh. Guess that meant the game was on again.

Takao smirked playfully, throwing the useless piece of clothing as far as possible before tugging on the hem of Midorima's own shirt. The taller boy sat up and kissed his boyfriend quickly before pulling the fabric upwards and getting rid of it. They both took a moment to look at each other before Takao leaned forward for another kiss, this time slow and gentle but full of passion. Midorima stroked Takao's cheek with one hand, the other one tracing the boy's hipbones and earning a low moan.

Once again, Takao pulled away from the kiss, but this time, he grabbed one of Midorima's arms and rained soft kisses on the wrist and palm. He frowned upon finding the shooter's fingers still covered in bandages.

"You're mean, Shin-chan, why haven't you taken these off?"

The taller boy blushed and looked away. He stopped whatever both of his hands were doing on Takao's body and presented them to him as in surrender.

"I-I just thought you could t-take them o-off for me. It's a pain to do it myself."

Takao's eyes lit up like fire as the idea sunk in.

"Shin-chan, I love you so much." He said suddenly, getting to his task immediately.

Midorima's heart skipped a beat. Takao was never shy about his feelings, and would easily be honest about them without thinking it twice. It was not rare for the shorter boy to blurt 'I love you's with little to no shame about it. But it was always so spontaneous and sincere it filled Shintarou with the utmost warmth and happiness.

He watched attentively as Takao started to peel off the bandages with utmost care, leaving a trail of soft kisses over every inch of newly-exposed skin. When the right hand was completely naked, the Point Guard took the thumb in his mouth and licked and sucked it lightly, his tongue running from the base to the tip, making Midorima gasp. He then sucked on the skin that joined thumb and index together before repeating the process on the latter and then the middle, ring and pinky fingers one by one, taking his sweet time to pay proper attention to each of them.

Midorima stared in awe as Takao repeated the ritual with his left hand. He already knew Takao had a really strong (and sometimes a little unsettling) sexual obsession with his fingers. The prodigious shooter didn't quite understand it, but whatever it was, it made Takao completely melt whenever Midorima so much as touched him barehanded. Just like his spontaneous love confessions, his pleasure and enjoyment were so sincere Midorima could only try his best to comply with his boyfriend's fetish. He'd even learned to enjoy it himself. He'd try to keep his bandages on as long as possible to tease Takao, and then relish in the spectacle of his lover coming undone in front of him when he took them off.

The Shooting Guard glanced at the screen. The guy was just about to do something that would cause some misunderstanding and make the girl come to hate him. He and Takao would never have such problem. They had little fights like any other couple, but communication had never and would never cause strains in their relationship, and that thought reassured Midorima more than he'd care to admit.

Takao was now greedily sucking on a particular spot of Midorima's wrist, with clear intent of leaving a mark, so the green-haired shooter had to pull him off by the hair and kiss him fiercely.

"I've told you not to leave visible marks a dozen times." He grunted, his fingers digging into the Hawk Eye's scalp, eliciting a deep moan.

"Shin-chan's no fun." His shorter lover complained. He was now sitting completely straddling Midorima's hips, giving his mouth easier access to kiss the shooter's broad shoulders and hardened pectorals before going back to Shintarou's mouth to nibble lightly at his lower lip, provoking the taller boy into another fiery kiss.

Shintarou knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. He was now painfully hard, and he could imagine Takao was in a similar condition, if the way the shorter boy thrust his hips to rub their clothed crotches together was any indication. Midorima held Takao by the hips possessively, leaving red marks with the shape of his hands on the milky skin and pulled back from the kiss, panting.

"We should just leave it here before there's no going back." He announced, blushing.

"That's horrible, Shin-chan. You lead me on so far into it and now you're having cold feet? You're not fooling me, you're enjoying it as much as I am." He gave Midorima's erection a squeeze through the fabric of his jeans. "We don't have to go all the way here, that'd be uncomfortable. We can just have some fun, finish the movie and then go to your room to do things properly. You wouldn't leave me hanging like this, would you?" he unzipped his pants and pulled his own erection out to emphasize the point.

Midorima blushed but mimicked his lover's actions, pulling his clothes down enough to let his cock out and allow him to rock his hips in order to brush their erections together. Takao moaned and thrusted in response, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Shin-chan… touch me…"

He used one hand to hold Takao by the waist, making sure he wouldn't lose balance and fall backwards while the other one wrapped around both of their cocks and started stroking leisurely, his fingers going up and down in a painfully delicious pace.

Takao threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his body into Midorima's embrace.

"That's so good, Shin-chan… oh god, so good… don't stop… aahhh more…"

Midorima's cock always grew painfully hard when Takao started talking dirty like that, so he picked up the pace whilst his free hand traveled up his boyfriend's back, tracing his spine. He dipped his head and bit down on Takao's collarbone, leaving a tiny but satisfying mark. Takao grabbed him by the head and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, their tongues mingling clumsily in the midst of their heat.

As they drew closer to their climax, Midorima ventured one finger to probe at the rim of Takao's ass, teasing the entrance without breaking in.

"Ahhh yes! Shin-chan… Shin-chan please!"

Takao looked ravishing when he was this far gone in pleasure, and Midorima loved nothing more than enjoying the view. He thrust his hips forward, trying to feel more of Takao, letting out a low growl as his hard-on slide against Takao's, both slick with pre-cum.

"Kazunari…" he whispered, forgetting his usual inhibitions. "touch mine too…" his tongue reached a brown nipple, already erect and salty with sweat and took it into his mouth, sucking with abandon.

Takao complied and joined his hand with Shintarou's, their pace going erratic as they increased the speed of their strokes. He pulled Midorima's face upwards and claimed another kiss, even clumsier than the previous.

"Shin-chan's so hard… so big… ahhh…" he moaned in between kisses, driven mad by the feeling of Midorima's cock pulsating in his hand with every word, and his boyfriend's long, calloused fingers rubbing his erection. The other hand was still teasing his hole and it was making him lose his mind. "Stop teasing…" he complained. "put it in already… ahh… your finger… touch me more… Shintarou… fuck me, damnit."

He could feel Midorima growing even harder and his hand losing all sort of coordination in its strokes. He was so close, Takao could feel it in his desperate kisses and the erratic movements of his hand pumping their cocks together.

The finger finally went in, and it was dry and just a little bit painful but it was so delicious, so good… Shin-chan's finger probing around, teasing him, fucking him, a second finger, oh god, right _there_…

One last powerful thrust and the tight grip of Midorima's hand around his cock had him screaming his lover's name as he came, white strings of cum covering Shintarou's chest, his cock, his fingers and Takao knew himself no longer.

Shintarou stared as Takao reached his peak, the vision of his flushed skin covered in sweat, his back arched forward, the feel of his hot thick semen on his erection and fingers and the loud guttural moan that escaped his lips along with his name were enough to drive him over the edge, his seed mixing with Takao's and covering both of their hands and cocks and even reaching their clothed thighs. He slumped forward, blinded by pleasure, his body no longer able to keep him sitting up and leaned his head on the crook of Takao's neck, the shorter man's body being the only thing that kept him from collapsing.

They sat there silently, heavy pants filling the room as they tried to catch their breath, their bodies so close together it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. The movie was still going in the background, and some cheesy love confession seemed to be happening on the screen.

"That was… good." Midorima admitted, surrounding Takao's waist with both arms and nuzzling the hollow of his neck.

"So good." Kazunari agreed, burying his nose in Midorima's green hair and taking in his lover's deep musky scent. "I told you it'd be fun."

Midorima just nodded. He pulled back to look at Takao's face and was pleased to see his lover's satisfied smile. "We could've never done this at the cinema like you wanted though. You're too loud." He pointed out.

Takao smirked. "That's what you like about me."

Midorima smiled too and leaned in to catch his boyfriend's lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

"I love you." He had to admit this had been a great idea. Even the sticky feeling of cum growing cold on his skin couldn't detract from the bliss and satisfaction he now felt, and the warmth Kazunari's single presence gave him.

Takao blushed and nodded. It was not often that Shin-chan would come clean about his feelings just like that and it made his heart flutter "Love you too." He whispered with a smile, pressing their lips together again.

On the screen, the guy and the girl were kissing after their ultimate declaration of eternal love and a romantic song had started to play. Takao smiled into the kiss.

_Perfect timing._

**Owari**.

This is a direct (perverted) sequel to Perfect Date, but I think it can work alone so I decided to upload it on its own. Besides, PD is a sweet, cute story and this one's like… porn. Romantic porn (because I hate non-romantic sex), but basically porn.

I have zero experience on the subject at hand, so please bear with all the silliness I made up for the scenario to work.

I hope you like it, please R&R. I'm currently writing an AoKise that's sequel to One crime… and I'm also toying with some complementary stories to Show you a miracle, so look forward to them. Thanks for everything.


End file.
